


Reflections & Playing

by jaimistoryteller



Series: 2018 February Flash Fics [1]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Brosnan!Bond, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: Meals, discussions and playing in the snow





	Reflections & Playing

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** "Alec stop playing in the bloody snow!"

Q’s POV

These cats aren’t so bad. They’re letting him stay in the spare bedroom, provided him with food, and even produced a few books out of some box for him to read since there isn’t any electronics in the cabin. They’ve promised to help him get home once the storm passes.  

While he’s seen gay couples before, they’ve mostly been humans and a few humans-shifter couples. It’s the first time he can remember seeing cross-genus-shifter species gay couple. He’s embarrassed to admit that he finds their relationship fascinating. He wants to ask questions. How does it work? Where did they meet? Why’d they pick someone of a different genus species?

His parents are both lynxes, though of different species types. So far he’s taken after his mama and presents as a Eurasian lynx.

Maybe it’s not as weird as he’s been told. Sure, he’s young but he hasn’t connected with any of the lynxes his parents have made a point in introducing him to. Not a one. Most are only interested in making a good match. At least the ones he gets introduced to. Seriously, it’s getting old. He tried telling his parents that, but they told him he’d find one eventually he likes.

Sighing, he closes the book he’s holding, eyes flickering over the older cats again.

“Are you getting hungry again?” James asks, glancing in his direction from the kitchen.

“Um,” he starts, only to fall silent as his stomach starts growling. “Apparently.” He mutters, sure his skin is turning peach.

Chuckling, the leopard, remarks, “I’ll make lunch.”

He nods, ducking his head a bit and watching the two cats through his bangs as they fall across his face. Alec is sprawled on the sofa, a pad of paper and pencils in his grasp. James is in the kitchen again, making more food because apparently he’s hungry again.

Why is he always so hungry?

“Where about do you live?” The tiger queries, setting the art supplies down.

It takes him a minute to realize that he’s the one being asked the question. He wasn’t expecting a question. Not just yet anyways.

“Err, La Ropera, Spain,” he answers with a hesitant smile. “Tiny town in the Province of Jaén, Andalusia, Spain.”

“James?” Alec calls out, tone lifting in question.

“Yeah, I know where it is,” the leopard answers the unspoken question.

Does that mean James is the one to get him home? How? He doesn’t have any of his paperwork, all of that is at home with his family. Does he need to contact them to have them help get him home? He should really be asking these questions rather than just thinking them. Only every time he opens his mouth, he snaps it shut because he doesn’t want to sound like a fool.

He’s not going to ask. Nope. Not happening. He’ll just see what happens instead. Although, he should probably try and find a phone somewhere to call his family and tell them he’s safe. He doesn’t know how long he’s been gone, but he’s sure they noticed by now.

“The snow seems to be slowing down, so we should be able to go just after dinner.” James declares as he steps out of the small kitchen area. “Lunch is done.”

While he knows that going home is an important thing, he doesn’t really want to travel at night. Besides, how will they get there? He doesn’t remember seeing any vehicles outside. Do the pair of them travel in their cat forms? How does that work in cities and populated areas?

He pushes himself out of the chair, scooting it a bit closer to the fireplace before heading to the kitchen. Unlike a lot of people who treat him like a small kid, these two haven’t yet. Yes, they acknowledge that he’s not an adult, but they don’t act like he can’t do stuff just because. Except when he got stuck in the snow, but that’s a totally different situation since the snow was over his head and mostly powder!

There is an empty plate on the counter, so he grabs it and puts food on it, grinning when he spots the cup of tea sitting next to the stove.

Carefully carrying both out to the chair he’s claimed, he glances at James, commenting, “Thank you.”

The leopard nods, but doesn’t reply. He’s moderately certain the older cats are talking. They’ve already showed an aptitude with telepathy, more so than his own. Although he wonders if their strength with it come from practice?

Apparently these two are going to leave him with a bunch of questions. Lots and lots of questions. Most of which he definitely isn’t going to ask.

He’s very careful not to spill anything as he eats and takes his time enjoying the hot tea. When he gets done with everything, he takes it all out to the kitchen. He hasn’t quite worked out how the sink works, since there isn’t actually a water faucet, just a drain.

“Just put them in the sink, I’ll deal with them,” Alec states, making him jump because he didn’t realize the tiger had gotten up.

“Okay,” he agrees, eyes darting between the rather tall cat and the sink.

Why doesn’t this place have a faucet? The bathroom plumping is modern, so what’s up with the kitchen? Maybe the cabin is being updated slowly but surely? There aren’t any vehicles, so maybe the parts are brought in on their own? That could make things complicated. It’d also explain why only part of the cabin is modern.

“How exactly am I getting home?” He blurts out as he settles on the armchair.

The two large cats glance at each other, smirking.

“I’ll carry you to the town, at which point we’ll use a car to get to Spain.” James answers with an easy grin.

He doesn’t ask if they are stealing a car. He’s still stuck on the first part of that statement. It was Alec who carried him to the cabin when he got stuck in the snow. It was also Alec who put him on the bed when he was too tired to shift back to human and get on it on his own.

Despite the fact James is the one doing the cooking, he figured the leopard didn’t really want anything to do with him. After all, he’s moderately certain that he’s ruined their private time together. He’s got the feeling they don’t get a lot of that.

Right then, he’s going to be carried like a cub on out of here. There is part of him that wants to protest, he’s not a baby, but really, that’d be silly since he is a cub and the snow is too deep for him. He’d be silly to say otherwise.

“Do you have a car there?” he asks, because if so why didn’t he use it to get here? Or is this cabin one of those on foot only places?

“There will be,” Alec answers before his partner can.

He bites his lip, eyes darting between them. Does that mean they plan to steal a car? Should he ask? He shouldn’t ask. He really shouldn’t ask much of anything when it comes to these two. He’d bet he doesn’t need or want to know the truth.

“Is there a reason we’re waiting until after dinner?” He queries instead of the other things he wonders about.

The couple glances at each other again, another one of those silent conversations.

“Technically we could go before that,” James replies with a shrug.

Oh. Then why? Oh!

“Okay,” he answers nervously, standing up and heading towards the kitchen though he just stands there for a minute before pivoting and heading towards the bathroom.

What in the hell is he doing? Giving them space or something. Why didn’t he go in the bedroom instead? He could have taken a nap. A nap would be good. That way he’ll be ready for travel, whenever it’s going to happen. He’ll use the bathroom, then go take a nap. That’s gonna be the plan.

A few minutes later, he curls up in the bed they’ve let him use without saying else to the adult cats. He’s bothered them enough.

Unfortunately he can’t seem to fall asleep. Instead he’s stuck in his head. He’s bored. Exceedingly bored. He doesn’t do bored all that well. He doesn’t want to keep bothering them however. It’s bad enough he’s already ruined their private time.

So he turns into a cat, curls under the blankets and tries not to think. Not that it’s working. Back to being bored.

 _You don’t need to hide,_ James murmurs. _You’re not bothering us._

He doesn’t move, warm in the blankets and sure that it’s being said only to make him feel better.

 _Come out whenever you’re ready to,_ the leopard states.

He’s moderately certain that James is intentionally loud enough for him to hear as the cat walks away.

Does he want to stay in here or rejoin them out there? The older cat made it a point to tell him he’s welcome to join them. He doesn’t really like being alone. They’ve been nice to him so far, maybe that will continue on.

Slowly, he wiggles out from under the blankets, only returning to human form when he is sitting on the edge of the bed.

Right, go join the older cats. It can work.

When he exits the bedroom, he’s mildly surprised to see the front door open and how deep the snow is, even under the awning to keep it down.

He can’t stop himself from giggling when he hears, “Alec, stop playing in the bloody snow!”

Curiously, he inches towards the door even though it’s cold. His giggles become full laughter as he watches the tiger frolic, tackling James who immediately shifts and joins the play.

He considers joining himself, but is too nervous to shift and do so. For now he’ll just watch. Maybe someday things will be different, it simply won’t be today. Of course, that line of thought comes with its own questions. Mostly revolving around the fact he may never see them again after he gets home. He’s not sure how he feels about that. It’s something to think about later.

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing schedule, I will try updating one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/) and twitter @jaimist0
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi, communication keeps the muses brewing
> 
> Picture at the bottom is from [The Beautiful Wildlife Tumblr](http://beautiful-wildlife.tumblr.com/post/170184479398/amur-tiger-by-suhaderbent)


End file.
